Love Potion 9!
by pokemypocky
Summary: This is crazy! Inuyasha is in love with Kagome, Miroku wants Sango to bare his twenty children, and Shippo is chasing after... Kilala? The girls thought that all of the this attention would be their dream come true! But they were very wrong!
1. Shoga's Secret Recipe

"**Love Potion #9!"**

**Based on the anime' TV show "Inuyasha" episode entitled**

"**Farewell, Days Of My Youth."**

_**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story**_

Shoga's Secret Recipe

-----------------------------

Everyone was taking up residence in the local inn that night. Kagome was just staring out the window, watching Inuyasha scout for any intruders. She sighed as she thought about how hopeless her feelings for him seemed. She had fallen in love with him, but there was just one problem: Kikyo. Yes, he still had feelings for Kikyo. But she would always disappear just as soon as she showed up. It was clear that she no longer cared for him, but he still hung onto the hope that she did. It drove Kagome insane! As long as he cared about her, there was no way they could be together. She turned and looked around the room. Miroku was reading a book while Sango was stirring the soup that Shoga was teaching her how to make for Myoga, Shoga's fiancé'… who refused to marry her. Shippo and Kilala were sleeping already.

"Are you sure this is the right way to make is, Shoga?" Sango asked as she continued to stir the soup.

"Of course it is!" Shoga exclaimed. She reached inside her kimono and pulled out a small bottle with pink liquid inside. It had a pink hear of the front of it. "And don't forget to add some of this!"

Sango took the bottle and examined it. "What is it?"

"It's… uh… a special kind of seasoning that I made!"

Sango just shrugged as she opened the bottle. "How much do I put in?"

"All of it! It'll make the soup taste really good!"

Without question, Sango poured the whole bottle into the soup.

"Thank you, Sango! Just bring it to a boil and it'll be done!" Shoga looked at the others and gave them a mean look. "Here me all! NO ONE ELSE TOUCHES THIS SOUP OTHER THAN MYOGA!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Why not? The others might be hungry, too."

"Well, too bad! They can't have any!"

At that moment, Inuyasha came into the room. "Yo!"

"Took you long enough!" Sango exclaimed. "It's almost time for bed."

"I was scouting, give me a break!"

Kagome sighed as she looked back out the window.

Inuyasha heard her and asked, "What's up with you, Kagome?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

He scoffed. "You've been acting like this for weeks! What's wrong already!?"

"Just forget about it!" Kagome exclaimed right back at him, causing everyone to stare, but she really didn't care. Finally, she stood up. "I'm tired. I'll see you all in the morning." With that, she marched out of the room and to her bedroom.

"We should all get to bed as well." Miroku stood up and proceeded to leave the room.

Sango scoffed. She knew why he was going to bed so early. It was because that maid was changing his sheets by now. He was an awful womanizer. Every five minutes, he was asking some woman to bare his child. And he couldn't even see that the woman who really wanted to be with him was herself! She had tried everything to get his attention, but decided to just wait for the right time to tell him. She stood up. "I'm going to bed, too."

"I'll go and get Myoga!" Shoga said in a sing-song voice. "I can't wait until he eats my soup!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as they left the room. "Huh… What's up with everyone today?" He spied the soup. "I'm kind of hungry." He grabbed the soup and gulped down a few spoonfuls. It tasted like tomato soup, but a little tangier. "Hmm… Pretty good." With that, he sauntered out of the room.

**o O o**

A little while later, Shippo woke up with a growling sensation in his stomach. He sat up and looked around. Everyone was asleep. Sitting next to him was Kilala. He rubbed his stomach as another growl churned in his gut. "Oh… That's the last time I skip dinner!" His eyes lit up when he saw the pot of soup. He ran over to it and took a large spoonful. "Yummy!" He yawned once before laying back down and falling asleep again.

**o O o**

Miroku crept into the room and tiptoed over to the pot of soup so he didn't wake Shippo and Kilala. He snickered as he grabbed the spoon. "Can't eat the soup, huh? Well Shoga, it's only right to share!" He slurped down a few spoonfuls. "Ah! Delicious!" With that, he crept out of the room.

**o O o**

A little while after that, Shoga dragged Myoga into the room. "Come on, Myoga! It's not going to kill you if you try one bite!"

**o O o**

"No!" Myoga cried as he clung to the wall, fighting off the grip she had on him. "You probably put one of your freaky concoctions in that stuff!"

"No I haven't! I promise!" Finally, she was forced to let go.

Myoga took off running out of the room. "FORGET IT!"

She sighed. "Well, I'll just have to put the stuff in a doggie bag and save it for another say when I can catch him off guard." She started spooning the soup into a portable container.

**o O o**

The sunlight beamed down on Kagome's face through the window the next morning. She sat up and yawned. At that moment, the sound of Sango's screaming was heard. She jerked herself up from her bed and ran out of the room. Sango was running down the hall and zipped past her, grabbing her by the shirt and running back into her room and closing the door tight.

"What's wrong, Sango!?"

Sango was breathing hard. "Miroku is… acting very strange… He's chasing after me."

"Why?"

She sighed. "He wanted me to… bare his children!"

Kagome's eyes bugged out. "WHAT!?" She then became confused. "But I thought that was what you wanted."

"It is… But he's chasing me all over the place! He won't stop touching my backside, he tried to press me against the wall and kiss me, and now he's--"

"SANGO!" Miroku's voice begged from behind the door and he rapped his fist against it. "MY DARLING DEAR! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM ME!?"

"There! You see!?" Sango exclaimed. She ran over to her bed and hid under the covers. "Just tell him I'm not here!"

Before Kagome could even answer the door, Miroku practically broke it down. "Where's Sango? Is she in here?"

Kagome blinked before shaking her head. "I… I haven't seen her today Miroku."

"Oh… Well, if you see her, tell her that I simply MUST have her--" He shook his head. "I mean, talk to her at once!" With that, he took off sunning down the hallway, calling her name as he ran.

Kagome sighed out of disbelief. "I wonder if Shippo is having problems." She headed down the hall way to Shippo's room.

**o O o**

Kagome found Shippo huddled in a little corner, crying. She ran over to him. "Shippo! What's wrong?"

"It's Kilala…" he replied as he dried his eyes. He held up a large bouquet of flowers. "I went out this morning and picked her all of these flowers and she just ran away when I tried to kiss her."

"KISS HER!?" Kagome was knocked for a loop.

Shippo nodded. "I'm gonna go find her now! If she comes back, please tell he I need to see her!" With that, he got up and took off running out of the room. Kagome was bewildered. Then, she heard a familiar voice behind her, taking to her in a seductive voice.

_"Kagome?"_

She whirled around to see Inuyasha leaning against the doorway, staring at her with a set of dreamy eyes… with his kimono top off! She blushed furiously, but shook her head. "Inuyasha, something is wrong with Miroku and Shippo. I think we better do something. We should go tell Kaede and… Why are you locking the door?… Why are you closing the windows?"

Finally, when he was sure that they were in private. He sauntered over to Kagome and took her in his arms. "Come here, baby…" He pulled her close and… kissed her on the lips!


	2. Kagome And Sango's Plan

Kagome And Sango's Plan

--------------------------------

Kagome was on cloud nine. Inuyasha was kissing her! This was what she always wanted. It felt so wonderful to have his arms wrapped around her. She would have kissed him longer if it didn't seem so strange. Finally, she had to force herself to break away. She pushed herself away from him and stared at him in shock. "INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

He looked at her confused. "What's the matter, Kagome? I thought you liked my kissing you."

"I do… but I don't… Oh, I don't know!" She covered her face with her hands.

Inuyasha hugged her. "I understand," he whispered. "You don't like premarital kissing… Well, that's okay. I'll wait."

"WHAT!?" She pulled herself away from him again. "Okay, I'm getting scared right now!"

He sighed. "But Kagome… I love you."

Her eyes bugged out. "Could you repeat that?"

He smiled as he moved closer. "I said, I love you…"

"But I… I thought you loved Kikyo."

He shook his head. "I used to… but I don't anymore. Right now, all I can think about is you and how much I love you… Do you understand Kagome?"

Kagome blinked. She didn't know what to say.

He looked concerned. "Kagome… what is it?" Then, a look of terror crossed his face. "You're not in love with someone else, are you!?"

"What?… Oh, no. I just--"

"--It's Koga, isn't it!?" He reached for his belt and drew out the Tetseiga. "Well, I'll fight for you Kagome! I'll not let anyone else have you! Where is he!?"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha… EVERYONE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" She took off running out of the room.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha chased after her.

**o O o**

The girls all ran to Kaede's house and told her everything. Kaede was just as surprised. "Well, this is something!"

The girls nodded. "Yeah… It's like they just woke up in love, or something!"

At that moment, Shoga started sobbing. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I MADE THAT SOUP FOR MYOGA!"

They all looked at her funny. "What does that soup have to do with any of this?" Sango asked.

Shoga sniffled. "Remember that pink stuff I had you put in it? That was actually a love potion."

"WHAT!?" they all screamed at once.

"It's not all my fault!" Shoga exclaimed. "I told you all not to eat any of it!"

"And just what made you think that they were gonna listen to you anyway!?" Kagome exclaimed.

Shoga just started sobbing again.

They all sighed. "Well, what do we do now?" Kagome asked.

"Easy. We have to tell them the truth," Sango replied.

Kilala meowed and nodded.

Kaede smirked. "This whole thing is a complete riot! I never thought that they would act like this!… Well, Miroku, maybe. But Inuyasha and Shippo?"

"We know… We're just as shocked as you are," Kagome said.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kaede asked.

In came the boys, all of them looking concerned. They each sat down on the opposite sides of their individual sweethearts.

Kaede stood up. "I'll leave you all alone." With that, she left the hut.

"Ladies," Miroku began. " we just wanted to apologies for our behavior this morning." He reached over and grabbed Sango's hand. "But when a man loves a woman as much as we love you all, it's hard to control ourselves."

Kagome sighed. "Miroku… I can't really say that this is our of the norm for you, but there's something we have to tell you."

Shippo sighed dreamily as he stared at Kilala. "Whatever it is, we'll listen, my delicate little rose…"

Kilala sweat dropped.

Kagome bit her lip. "Well… Um, the thing is that--"

"--We just want to wait until marriage before we rush into anything!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome looked at her in shock. "WHAT!?"

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Inuyasha asked. "We'll wait."

Kagome chuckled nervously. "Uh, Sango? Can I talk to you OUTSIDE for a minute?"

**o O o**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kagome shouted in Sango's face. "We agreed to tell them the truth!"

"I know… But the way Miroku looked at me was so sweet!… I just couldn't do it. Besides, do we really need to?"

"Of course we do!"

"Kagome, let's just wait for a little while and see how it goes with them… And if it goes well, we'll just keep them this way!"

Kagome shook her head. "I can't do that."

Sango leered. "At least wait until you see Kikyo again before you tell Inuyasha the truth."

Kagome was about to protest, but stopped to think about it for a moment. Oh, she could just see the look on Kikyo's face when she saw Inuyasha clinging to Kagome like rubber cement! She leered along with Sango. "I like the way you think… Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer."

"MEOW!" Kilala exclaimed.

"Oh, right… There's still the matter of Shippo being in love with Kilala. It just wouldn't look right." Kagome said.

Sango paced around. "True… But you know, Shippo can shape shift. All he would have to do is change into a guardian cat and there would be no real problem in sight."

"Agreed."

"MEOW!" Kilala was frantically shaking her head.

Sango bent down and pet her. "It's only for a little while, Kilala. I promise."

Kilala lowered her head and sighed.

Kagome smirked. "This is great!" She exclaimed. _"I can finally have Inuyasha all to myself and not worry about stupid Kikyo!"_

**o O o**

The girls re-entered the hut to find the boys waiting patiently like little kids waiting for their candy. "Boys," Sango began. " we've decided to give you another chance. But you have to behave."

"Oh, we will!" they all exclaimed at once.

Sango nodded. "Good! Here's the plan: Inuyasha will go back with Kagome to her era, Miroku will stay with me at the inn and Shippo will stay with Kilala at Kaede's house so that we can all spend some… _private_ time together."

The boys all nodded as they stood up and left the hut with the girls. "Sango, let me carry that heavy boomerang for you. You must be exhausted from carrying it around everywhere." Miroku happily took the large weapon from Sango, who was smirking.

"Kilala, let me fluff up your tail for you," Shippo said as he reached into his kimono and took out his trusty comb. As he brushed her hair and stroked her fur, she purred.

Inuyasha was clearly next. "Kagome, let me… uh… um."

She giggled. "It's all right, Inuyasha. I don't need anything right now."

Inuyasha thought long and hard before exclaiming, "I know!" He grabbed Kagome and picked her up, cradling her bridal style. "Let me carry you back home! You're always on your feet all the time!"

Kagome blinked, surprised. "Um, okay!" In her mind, she was chuckling evilly. _"Kikyo, I wish you could see this!"_


	3. Proposals And Tears

Proposals And Tears

--------------------------

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, still carrying Kagome in his arms. "Here we are!" he exclaimed cheerfully. He looked around. The temple was all closed and secluded. He smirked at Kagome. "It's nice and private in here…"

She folded her arms. "Inuyasha, remember -- you promised to behave."

He sighed. "I know." He helped her get back to her feet and took her hands. "But I can still kiss you, right?"

She thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, you may kiss me. But we're going any farther than--" She was cut off by his mind-blowing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waste. She couldn't help but closed her eyes and wrap her arms around his neck. She was in Heaven -- pure Heaven. She made a mental note to get the remedy from Shoga… just in case she liked this too much to the point where she couldn't stand to go without!

Finally, she pushed herself away from him. "Okay, okay, calm down." She took a deep breath. "I've gotta go inside and let Mama know you're staying for a while."

"Right… And where is your grandfather today?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Probably out in the shed."

"That's all I need to know!" He kissed her briefly. "I love you." With that, he ran out of the temple at lightning speed towards the shed.

**o O o**

Grandpa sat across from Inuyasha in the shed. "I see… So, you've grown to love my granddaughter?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, sir." He gulped. "I love her more than anyone I've ever known."

Grandpa raised en eyebrow. "What about this Kikyo woman I've heard so much about? I heard that you fancied her quite a bit."

"That was then and this is now! I deeply love Kagome! And to prove it…" He gulped. "… I'm here to ask for her hand in marriage."

Grandpa was surprised by this, but he smiled. "Well, my boy…" He patted him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family, Inuyasha Higorashi!"

Inuyasha was confused. "I thought it was the woman who changed her last name."

Grandpa gave him a stern look. "If you're marrying my granddaughter, you're taking _her_ last name. Got that?"

He nodded. "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

**o O o**

The next day at school, Kagome took the math test (which she had failed to study for) and then ate lunch with her friends. When the bell finally rang, she let out a sigh of relief. She was ready to walk home when she saw Inuyasha at the front gate, waiting with a bouquet of beautiful red roses. "Hi Kagome!" He exclaimed with a happy face. He ran over to her and hugged her tight, causing every one to stare.

Kagome chuckled. "Hi Inuyasha… What are you doing here?"

"I missed you!" He held the roses up to her face. "Here! I got these for you!"

It took everything she had not to sneeze. "Oh, thank you! They're beautiful!" She took the roses and smiled. _"It's not his fault. I never told him I was allergic to roses."_

"Are you busy?" he asked. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Oh… Okay!"

Once again, he picked her up and carried her away, like a knight in shining armor.

**o O o**

He carried her back to the temple, through the well, and back to the Feudal Era. He ran through the woods until they came to a small cave. He carried her inside and she looked around. There was a curtain hung up in front of the entrance and there were blankets and pillows everywhere. The only light to see by was a jar of fire flies in the middle of the room.

"Here we are."

Kagome gulped. What was he planning? He carried her over to a corner in the cave and laid her down on a pile of blankets and pillows. He kneeled before her on one knee and took her hand. "Kagome, I love you more than anyone I've ever known. More than Kikyo, more than Raman noodles, more than the cat you have at your house."

She sweat dropped. "Um, thank you."

He reached into his pocket and took out a small box. He opened it up, revealing a diamond ring.

Kagome's eyes bugged out as he slipped it on her finger.

"Kagome Higorashi, will you marry me?"

This was what she had always wanted. Everything she had ever wanted from him was finally being given to her… But he didn't really love her. This was all because of Shoga's love potion. Kagome started crying, but not because she was happy. "… No."

Inuyasha looked at though his heart had been ripped out. "What? Kagome, why? WHY!?" He started crying too as he hugged her. "Kagome, what did I do? Are you mad at me?"

She looked up at him. She explained it all in one breath -- practically one sentence. "Inuyasha last night Shoga made that pot of soup for Myoga and put some love potion in it when you Miroku and Shippo drank it you ended up falling in love with the rest of us so you see this isn't really what you're feeling you just think you are but what I feel is real for you but you really still love Kikyo and not me!"  
Inuyasha was left in the dark. "What? I didn't catch any of that."

Kagome couldn't think of anything else to get him to understand. It was clear that her explanation wasn't working. And so, she took a deep breath and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. It's just that… I LOVE KOGA!" She watched as rage filled his eyes and he gritted his teeth.

He jumped to his feet and unsheathed Tetseiga. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He took off running out of the cave. "I'll kill Koga… And then, Kagome will just have to love me! She'll have to!"

"Inuyasha! Wait! Please!" Kagome took off running after him.


	4. Will You Bare My Children?

Will You Bare My Children?

---------------------------------

"YES!" Sango exclaimed as she threw herself into Miroku's arms. "Yes, I will marry you!"

"Really!? And you'll bare my children? Ten babies? Maybe even twenty?"

"OF COURSE I WILL!" She started kissing him and hugging him tighter. Her plan was working! And hopefully, Kagome's dreams were coming true as well.

**o O o**

Later that night, Sango couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop staring at the ring Miroku had given her. It was so beautiful. She noticed that the light was in in Miroku's room. She got up, straightened her hair and politely knocked on the door. "Come in," Miroku said. Sango opened the door and walked inside, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She noticed that he had a long list that he was writing out. "What are you doing Miroku?"

"Thinking of names."

She noticed just how many names he had though of. "Why so many?"

"For our twenty children, of course."

She froze for a moment. "Our twenty children… of course!" She chuckled nervously. _"Oh my God! He was serious!?"_

Miroku thought for a moment. "If we get married in a month, we can try for our first child the month after that. After the baby is born, we can wait another three months until you're able to again. And then, we can try again. By my calculations, we should be done having children in about twenty years."

"Twenty years? You mean, I'm gonna be pregnant none stop for twenty years?"

"Pretty much."

Sango could just see it. She would be as big as a house, she would get fat, she would have terrible back pain, she wouldn't sleep at night, she would have hunger cravings -- it was going to be terrible! She was a missionary's assistant, not a baby factory! What was he thinking!? "Um, Miroku, I think we should talk."

"About what, my darling little strawberry blossom?"

"Um, well… I honestly think that twenty children is a bit much."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I mean, think about it! We'd need a huge place to live. And babies are terribly expensive! I'm just not sure we can handle it."

Miroku sighed and nodded. "Alright, Sango. I understand. We won't have twenty children."

She sighed with relief.

"We'll have nineteen. That's reasonable, right?… Sango? Where are you going?"

"I need to make a quick trip to see Shoga. I'll be right back." She calmly exited the room, but took off running down the hall to Shoga's room. "SHE BETTER HAVE AN ANTIDOTE!"


	5. Those Uncontrolable Urges!

Those Uncontrollable Urges!

---------------------------------

The sun was just beginning to set over the village, creating a pinkness in the sky. Shippo had changed into a guardian cat so that Kilala would be more comfortable. But Kilala wasn't really paying attention. She was just swaying her tail back and forth while looking down from the hill top at Kaede's village. As everyone knew, Kilala couldn't speak. But this is what she was thinking:

_"I am going to kill Sango for making me spend the day with this love sick puff ball of foolishness! Even though I'm only a cat, I think it's safe to say that I can do much better than this!"_

Shippo sighed as he leaned up against her. "Isn't it beautiful Kilala?"

_"Yeah… Get off me, idiot."_

Shippo looked at her with love in his eyes. "Kilala… I love you."

She didn't really respond, only continued licking her paw. She was surprised when Shippo shape shifted back to his original form. He towered over her with a new determination on his face. "I can't wait any more Kilala… KISS ME!" He threw himself on her, but landed on the hard ground when she took off running. "Kilala! Come back, my dear!" He jolted upright and ran after her.

Kilala panted heavily as she ran into the woods.

_"I SHOULD NEVER HAVE AGREED TO THIS!"_

She jolted inside a hollow log and listened. There was nothing except the sound of birds chirping. She sighed out of relief.

"KILALA! MY SWEET DARLING!" Shippo came bombarding in the other end of the log and gripped Kilala tight.

"MEOW!"

"Oh, I love you too, honey!"

_"That's not what I said! I was telling you to get away from me, you idiot!"_

Kilala was forced to scratch Shippo in order to get free from him. He smirked. "Ooh, you're getting feisty, huh? I love it!" He charged for her once more. She took off running down the dirt path.

_"Forget this! I've gotta get back to the village!"_

Shippo was hot on the trail of his terrified cat love. "Oh, my precious Kilala! Where have you gone?" He smiled. "I know! She probably ran back to the village to get Sango's approval of our marriage!" With a hop, skip, and jump, Shippo took off down the path towards the village.


	6. I'm All Yours

_**I do not own the Celine Dion song "I Love You," which is used in this chapter**_

I'm All Yours

-----------------

"KOGA!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran into the entrance of Koga's cave.

Koga, who was in the middle of eating his dinner with his comrades, was rather surprised. "Hi, Mutt. What brings you here?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Inuyasha held up Tetseiga. "I'M HERE TO TAKE BACK WHAT'S MINE!"

"Huh? What did I take that was yours?"

"KAGOME IS MINE, YOU MANJEY WOLF WARRIOR!"

Kagome came running into the cave. "Inuyasha! Please calm down!"

He turned and looked at her with a pleading look on his face. "Kagome, I understand what it's like to be in love with someone. But I can take care of you so much better than he can."

"Wait… What?" Koga asked in confusion.

Inuyasha gave him an angry look. "I proposed to Kagome and she told me that she was in love with you!"

A bright smiled crossed Koga's face and he was quickly at Kagome's side. "Really!?"

She gulped. "Yes, but no! I only said that because--"

"--ENOUGH TALK!" Inuyasha held Tetseiga as the ready. "Get back Kagome! I'll take care of him!"

Poor Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha chased Koga up and down the walls of the cave, and finally, outside. Her mind raced. How could she stop this? There was only one real way. She wore a bright smile. "Inuyasha! You really do love me!"

The two of them stopped in their tracks and looked at her confused. "Huh?" they both asked at once.

Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms. _"Well, here goes nothing. I just hope that all that time in drama class paid off."_ She looked up at him with happiness in her eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. It's just that… You should know the affect you have on me."

Inuyasha smiled. "Really? What kind of effect?"

"Um… It's hard to talk about in front of… people." She gestured to Koga, who was in a state of complete confusion. She walked over to him and hugged him. "Koga, I'm so sorry! But I choose Inuyasha!" She directed him back to the cave. "Can I say good-bye to you in private?" She leaned in and whispered, "I have to tell you something."

**o O o**

For the next five minutes, Inuyasha waited for Kagome to tell Koga good-bye. Finally, he heard Koga burst out laughing from the inside of the cave. They both came back out. Koga patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "The better man won today Inuyasha!" He said through his laugher. "I hope you two are very happy together! Just look out for her soup!" He laughed his way back into his cave.

Inuyasha was confused by that last remark, but he really didn't care. He scooped Kagome up in his arms and took off running back to their cave that he had decorated.

**o O o**

He laid her down on the blankets and pillows again. "That wasn't nice Kagome," he said with a smile on his face.

She chuckled nervously. "Yes, well… I needed to know for sure that you loved me."

He took her hand. "Kagome, I would do anything for you. Really." He reached inside his kimono top and took out an envelope. "I wrote this for you."

She took the envelope and opened it up. Inside was a piece of paper that read:

_**Kagome,**_

_**I must be crazy now. Maybe I dream too much. But when I think of you, I long to feel your touch. To whisper in your ear words that are old as time. Words only you would hear if only you were mine. I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you. Should have made my move when you looked in my eyes. 'Cause by now, I know that you'd feel the way that I do. And I'd whisper these words as you lie here by my side. "I love you. Please say you love me too." These three words, they could change our lives forever. And I promise you that we will always be together till the end of time.**_

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, this is so beautiful. It's…" She noticed the date when it was written. "This was written a week ago…" She looked at him. "Inuyasha, did you write this before or after you ate Shoga's soup the night before last?"

He was confused. "I wrote it about seven days ago. It's how I feel about you." He shrugged. "I would stand outside and pretend to scout at night while I was thinking of a way to tell you."

"You means, you weren't thinking of Kikyo?"

He shook his head. "Kagome, I love you… I'm all yours."

Her eyes grew wide. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Inuyasha! I love you too and I really will marry you!"

**o O o**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the village and found a surprising scene. Shippo was chasing after Kilala in the streets while Sango was hiding from Miroku behind a tree. Kagome ran over to Sango. "What's going on?"

"This was a bad idea! The worst idea I've ever had!" Sango whispered. "He wants to have twenty children Kagome! Can you believe it!? TWENTY CHILDREN! I just can't handle that many. That, and Shippo won't stop chasing Kilala all over the place! I assume that you've had the same luck with Inuyasha?"

"Well yes, but it all worked out wonderfully. I'll tell you later. Can Shoga make an antidote for this?"

Sango shook her head. "She says that she doesn't know how. But Kaede has summoned someone to help. They're talking in her house right now."

"Good. Can you keep an eye on Inuyasha until I get back?"

Sango nodded.

Kagome took off running toward Kaede's house. She ran through the door and was shocked at who she saw.

"Hello Kagome," the visitor said in her usual, deep voice.


	7. Everything's Back To Normal!

Everything's Back To Normal At Last!

----------------------------------------------

All three of the boys stood over Shoga with angry looks on their faces. It had been a day since they had drank the antidote that Kaede's friend had made and they were very, very, VERY angry. "The next time you try to poison Myoga with one of your potions, just make sure that it's not in the food that WE are eating as well!" Miroku shouted.

Shoga was sobbing. "I'M SORRY! BUT IT'S STILL NOT FAIR! MYOGA SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST TASTED SOME OF IT, TOO!"

"For once, he had brains," Shippo said. "Kilala won't even come anywhere near me now because she thinks I'm gonna chase her down a hollow log or a rabbit hole!"

Inuyasha glared at the girls. "I wonder why you girls didn't do anything to help us!?"

"We tried, but you were all just way too out of control." Sango was a very good liar.

Kagome nodded. "Yep. That's right. You were all just too busy running around like chickens with your heads cut off."

Inuyasha walked over to her and took her hand -- the one that was wearing his ring. "Well… I guess it wasn't all that bad… You know what I mean?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I know."

**o O o**

Kikyo watched from the window of Kaede's house as the group left the village to continue their journey.

"Sister Kikyo," Kaede asked. "Why is it that yee did not wish to see Inuyasha?"

She sighed. "Because my time with him is over now. Besides, it would have upset Kagome."

"But you seem as though it is troubling you that you did not get to see him."

Kikyo shook her head. "That's not what is on my mind." She looked at her sister. "Kaede, from what you have told me, everyone has been a love struck frenzy for the last three days, correct?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes. I believe I told you that before… What's the problem?"

Kikyo made an annoyed face. "Just one question… Why was no one chasing after me!?"

**THE END**


End file.
